


Pumpkin Hollow

by blondebooklion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanniversary (Phandom), Phantober 2018, Pumpkins, dnp, post interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebooklion/pseuds/blondebooklion
Summary: Just some autumnal Dan and Phil fluff <3





	Pumpkin Hollow

There really wasn’t anything quite like autumn. The cold nip of the air, the loud crunch of the leaves, and the warm and inviting cinnamon scent from the combination of cider mill doughnuts, warm apple pie and of course more recently the pumpkin spice trend. Shortsleeves morphed into sweaters and shorts morphed into jeans. People embrace the best parts of autumn every single year, at least dan and Phil did.  
It was the middle of October, chilly enough to have the desire to be cozy but it didn’t warrant puffy marshmallow coats quite yet. Both dark haired men were thrilled to be home from after their tour, they could finally relax a bit. But to be completely honest they were ready for spooky week and more importantly they were ready for Halloween. Especially Dan. The moment October arrived he was prepared. Immediately all their spooky decorations were taken out of storage, jumpers quickly were hung up to be worn. A master list of the classics and new scary movies was stuck to the fridge and whenever either of them went out a new pair of festive beverages were brought back to their flat. Dan was embracing everything Autumn this year and he was absolutely loving it, but the thing he wanted to do most would be a bit difficult in a city like London, but his heart was set on going to a pumpkin patch.

Phil quite obviously caved within a minute at Dans attempt to persuade him, Phil couldn’t help it, within an hour they were already on a train up North to get to the nearest patch. 

Not a single person could ever be upset at a pumpkin patch. Kids are running around with glee. It seemed the grin on Dans face would give the kids a run for their money though. If Phil had known how happy Dan would be out here they would've been making visits a lot sooner. They spent the next half hour aimlessly wandering the field. Laughing, talking, just being silent and enjoying each others company. Dan’s heart seemed to be set on finding the perfect pumpkin. It took a little while longer but Phil found it and was completely tackled in a hug by the younger man. After a quick peck on the cheek Phil gave him a kind smile and felt his cheek heat up at the contact with Dan’s overly chapped lips. The two men struggled to lug the large pumpkin toward the little farmhouse where they'd actually buy it. Dan insisted on going in to buy it while Phil waited outside so they wouldn't have to carry it as far, Phil hesitantly agreed and moved towards a picnic table that was resting under a bright leafed tree. It was a perfect scene, you could see pumpkins for miles, the apple from the nearby mill permeated the air. Dan would love to just sit here for hours to just be with each other. Phil clumsily tried to lift the pumpkin, trying to have it rest on the table. He must be underestimated the size of the pumpkin or maybe he overestimated the size of the table but gravity pulled down the pumpkin and it landed on the black pavement with a smack. It was demolished. Phil froae, and of course as his mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do next he felt someone walk up beside home with a little box of doughnuts, struggling not to spill to cups of warm apple cider. Phil gently took the cups from him hoping to prevent another catastrophe and they both sat down. Dan still somehow hadn't noticed the spilled pumpkin guts and was happily biting into a sugary spiced doughnut. 

Dan shoved the other toward his favorite human before his eyes landed on the pumpkin remains, he looked up at Phil curiously for an explanation. 

Of course Phil panicked, ”Look so I was walking over here thinking about how nice this day he been, yeah? And the pumpkin I don't know, it just- the thing is it fell...and-”

”Phil, it is alright, ” Dan howled with laughter.

”No! It's not I dropped it- and...you were so excited and I ruined it!” 

Dan shook his head and moved from across to next to Phil, and grabbed his hand and with his other turning Phils head towards him, ”You spoon! You didn't ruin anything! We're literally in a pumpkin patch, there are hundreds more. You're more important than a weirdly shaped vegetable. Are you alright?”

Phil closed the space between the two, ”I'm perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I appreciate! This is my little thing for phantober so I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
